criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyber Attack
Cyber Attack is the forty-ninth case of Criminal Case and the forty-ninth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Gearheart Central, appearing as the first case of the district. Plot As the team arrived in Gearheart Central, the team decided to split up and check the sights so they'd know where to look for their new tech expert. As the player went along with Isabel and Zoya to investigate the park, they ended up finding the body of programmer Paul Pittman, his body riddled with bullets. They began by suspecting city architect Stanley Burch, inventor Selena Harrison, and Michael Woodleigh; the CEO of Titan Inc, Warrenville's largest tech corporation. Later on their newest member, Lydia, received word on where the victim was last seen. She informed the team she discovered the victim was last at Titan Inc, sspecifically in one of their recreation rooms. The team continued their investigation there, suspecting military drone pilot Kevin Frost and Deputy Mayor Valentina Chase before they got word that one of their suspects was making a mess at the crime scene. They caught Kevin testing out some of his drones, but they managed to put a stop to him. In the end, they discovered Paul's killer to be Kevin. When they confronted Kevin over it, he tried to deny it till the evidence was stacked against him. He informed them that Michael only had room for a few select people to join up with his company. However, despite all the work Kevin put towards his drone design, Paul informed him he had a way of ensuring his spot in Titan Inc. Kevin figured out that he was going to cheat and confronted him to try and put a stop to it. But when Paul refused to, Kevin decided to show him the labor of his hard work; by taking one of his experimental turret drones and shooting Paul to death with it. For his crime Judge Blackwell, decided to sentence Kevin to 30 years in prison with a chance for parole in 25 years. Following the trial, the player decided to go with Zoya to check on Kevin's allegations. Although he didn't have much to say on it, he did say the victim had a briefcase with him when he killed him. After finding it and analyzing the flash drive they found, they began to suspect Kevin was onto something, but needed to be absolutely sure it was who they thought it was. Eventually they found a file addressed to the victim, and Lydia confirmed the people listed in it were known black market operatives, meaning the black market had plans for Gearheart Central as well. After assisting Michael Woodleigh and his son, Zackary Woodleigh with the later's college application, the team promised to keep their ears to the ground about the black market. But right afterwards, they received word that a bombing had taken place across the district. Summary Victim *'Paul Pittman' (Found riddled with bullets) Murder Weapon *'Turret Drone' Killer *'Kevin Frost' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect wears vegan shoes *This suspect goes bowling *This suspect can hack Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a security badge Suspect's Profile *This suspect wears vegan shoes *This suspect goes bowling *This suspect can hack Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a bandana Suspect's Profile *This suspect wears vegan shoes *This suspect goes bowling Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a security badge Suspect's Profile *This suspect wears vegan shoes *This suspect goes bowling *This suspect can hack Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a security badge *This suspect wears a bandana Suspect's Profile *This suspect wears vegan shoes *This suspect can hack Suspect's Appearance Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer wears vegan shoes *The killer goes bowling *The killer can hack *The killer wears a security badge *The killer wears a bandana Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Park (Clues: Victim's Body, Blueprints) *Analyze the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The victim wears vegan shoes) *Examine Blueprints (Results: City Designs; New Suspect: Stanley Burch) *Ask Stanley if he recognizes the victim *Investigate Reception Desk (Clues: Victim's Wallet, Coffee Mug, Metal Pieces) *Examine Victim's Wallet (Results: Bloody Towelette) *Analyze Bloody Towelette (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes bowling) *Examine Metal Pieces (Results: Strange Machine; New Suspect: Selena Harrison) *Talk to Selena about her invention *Examine Coffee Mug (Results: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (New Suspect: Michael Woodleigh) *See if Michael saw the victim at all *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Recreation Room (Clues: Drone, Photograph, Cell Phone) *Examine Locked Drone (Results: Unlocked Drone) *Analyze Drone (12:00:00; New Suspect: Kevin Frost) *Ask Kevin about the murder weapon (Profile Updated: Kevin goes bowling) *Investigate Vending Machines (Clues: Diploma, Scale Model) *Examine Scale Model (Results: Message from Victim) *Confront Stanley over his disagreement with the victim (Profile Updated: Stanley wears vegan shoes and goes bowling) *Examine Diploma (Results: Unknown Liquid) *Analyze Unknown Liquid (12:00:00) *Ask Selena why she broke the victim's diploma (Profile Updated: Selena wears vegan shoes) *Examine Woman in Photograph (New Suspect: Valentina Chase) *Ask Deputy Mayor Chase why she met the victim *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer can hack) *Move on to Chapter 3! (Profile Updated: Selena can hack) Chapter 3 *Ask Kevin why he's at the crime scene (Profile Updated: Kevin wears vegan shoes and can hack) *Investigate Benches (Clues: Magazine, Documents) *Examine Documents (Results: Overseas Plan) *Analyze Overseas Plan (7:45:00) *Ask Michael why the victim rejected his overseas expansion (Profile Updated: Selena goes bowling; Michael wears vegan shoes and goes bowling) *Examine Faded Magazine (Results: Deputy Mayor Article) *Confront Valentina over her hacking scandal (Profile Updated: Stanley can hack; Valentina can hack) *Investigate Pool Table (Clues: Box of Bullets, Laptop) *Examine Box of Bullets (Results: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bandana) *Examine Locked Laptop (Results: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a security badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Future is Here (1/6)! The Future is Here (1/6) *See what Michael needs assistance with *Investigate Reception Desk (Clues: College Application) *Examine Faded College Application (Results: Zack's Application) *Hand Zack his academy application (Rewards: VR Headset) *Talk to Kevin about Paul's "advantage" *Investigate Park (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase (Results: Briefcase Opened) *Analyze Flash Drive (9:00:00) *Ask Selena if she knows anything about Paul's work (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Recreation Room (Clues: Box of Snacks) *Examine Box of Snacks (Results: Files) *See if Lydia recognizes anyone on the files (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Gearheart Central Cases (Warrenville)